1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having a receptacle and a plug capable of avoiding a fail electrical connection caused by affection of the superfluous soldering tin.
2. The Related Art
In the field of the electronics industry, in order to electrically connect two parallel printed circuit boards, it is necessary to provide a surface mount miniature board-to-board connector assembly which is composed of a receptacle with a plurality of female contacts and a plug with a plurality of male contacts. One end of the female and male contacts engages with each other, the other end of the female and male contacts connects to the corresponding printed circuit board respectively.
Please referring FIG. 10, a board-to-board connector includes a housing and a plurality of female contacts received in the housing. The housing has a bottom board 31, a pair of first sidewalls 32 extending longitudinally, and a pair of second sidewalls (not shown) extending transversely. The middle of the bottom board 31 protrudes upward to form a rib 34, a recess 35 is formed among the first sidewalls 32, the second sidewalls and the rib 34. The housing defines a plurality of cavities, each cavity has a first branch cavity 371 extending transversely defined in the bottom of the bottom board 31, a second branch cavity 372 defined inside the first sidewall 32 and extending vertically to communicate with the first branch cavity 371, and a third branch cavity 374 extending vertically defined in a side surface of the rib 34 and communicating with the recess 35 and the inside of the first branch cavity 371.
The contact has a base 41 extending transversely received in the corresponding first branch cavity 371, a soldering portion 42 extending downward from the outside of the base 41 and extending out from the first branch cavity 371 for being soldered on a printed circuit board (not shown), and a fixing portion 43 extending upward from the junction of the base 41 and the soldering portion 42 and received in the corresponding second branch cavity 372, and a contacting portion 45 extending upward from the inside of the base 41 and received in the corresponding third branch cavity 374. The top of the contacting portion 45 extends towards the recess 35 to form a contacting head 47.
However, when the soldering portion 42 of the contact is soldered on the printed circuit board by soldering tin, the superfluous soldering tin may flow to the contacting portion 45 and the contacting head 47 along the base 41, then a fail electrical connection is resulted between the contact and a mating contact of a plug.